Akai
About Akai: Akai the youngest Henderson, and the only male heir to the Fire Country's throne. And un-beknown by him not the 'prodigy ' like his Grand-father, and those before him. Akai was brought up by his guardin Shinra , in the palace of the Fire Country with his two older sister Trinity and Tyler . Childhood: Akai grew up around a mother that he never saw, a father and sister (Tyler) that loved him dearly, a Guardian that treated him like her own child and sister (Trinity) that hated him for reason he doesn't know. Despite this Akai was rasied well, he is polite but can be a handful. Shinra does everything for Akai so when he wants something he only has to ask. Though Shuriken tells shinra that he'll get spoilt she does not listen and caters to his every whim and smothers him with love. Akai does not spend much time with his sisters as he spends most of his time with father King Nazarith learning how to run the kindom. But when Akai does get some time he spends it with sister Tyler and the Guardians . Death of Parents: On the day of his parents death Akai had spent the morning learning king realted subjects with his father. But once the lessons where over Akai spend the remainder of the day with Shinra and Tyler. When Shuriken entered the room and asked to speak with Shinra alone he did not think anything of it. When they returned Shuriken explain that their parents have been found dead within the castle. Akai did not understand how this could of happened, he began to shake as the reality of his parents death took over him. Tyler then comforted Akai. Tyler only left his side to ask Shuriken about Trinity, when she was resured she came back and stode next to Akai. When Trinity was brought into the room Akai looked at her once and then went back to looking at the floor. Tyler asked whether Trinity was ok but Akai did not listen for the answer. Appearance and Personality Akai like his sister also takes after Nazarith in appearance. He has pale skin tone but not as pale as his sister. He has golden yellow eyes and short hair. His hair colour is dark blue but can be mistaken as black. Around the castle he will be seen wearing a shirt with a tie or bow and trousers (sometimes a blazer). Though he must wear these clothes as he is a prince, he is not disallowed to wears his goggles. Akai is rarely seens without his goggles around his head (sometimes around his neck). Akai like his sister Tyler has a friendly personality, though can act spoilt. He get along well with most of the characters but does have his enermies. Akai was brought up to be a king therefore is use to having people fall at his feet. He get a reality check when he is fourced to live in the "Human Relem" temporarily. Category:Characters